1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drill press and, more specifically, to a drill press designed to facilitate drilling apertures though the irregular curvature shape of an eyeglass lens.
The present invention eyeglass lens drill press is outfitted with specialized lens holding and displacement platform assemblies that allow the user to manipulate the angle and hold lenses in position, whereby selected areas pre-designated for the fabrication of holes or apertures can be produced at precision angles and sizes typically perpendicular to the lens's arc.
The drill press contains a fixed stand that supports a vertical column that is affixed to a motorized drill. An adjustment knob allows the motorized drill to transverse along the vertical column to a user defined position above the fixed stand. The fixed stand supports independent right and left holding platforms that enable the user to define the proper lens position for drilling precision angles and sizes typically perpendicular to the lens's arc. The lenses are held between an upper and lower cup member having a threaded member for securing the lens therebetween.
In addition to vertical adjustment, the motorized drill press is pivotal about the vertical column to allow for improved accessibility to the holding platforms. The drill press is rotated 90 degrees away from the platform to provide the user means for loading and unloading of the optical lenses. A turn knob allows the drill to pivot freely when disengaged and locks the drill in a fixed position when engaged. A positioning block with a milled grove ensures the drill is centered over the holding platforms allowing proper working position.
The drill press of the present invention provides means for a plurality of lateral and rotational movements. Conjointly the right and left platforms may be repositioned about the drill bit in both the x-axis and z-axis planes. In addition, the platforms may conjointly be pivoted lengthwise (forward and backward) relative to the horizontal axis.
The drill press of the present invention also provides means for independent movement of the platforms relative to one another. The dual platforms allow the user to drill both lenses without angular repositioning.
These conjoined and independent movements of the lens support platforms provide means for precision positioning of each lens allowing the user to properly orient the lens for perpendicular placement of apertures within the lens's arc.
The eyeglass lens drill press of the present invention provides means for the user to precisely control each of the conjoined and independent lateral and angular movements. Measurable scales are affixed to the platforms to specifically define the lateral and angular positions in relationship to the x, y, and z axis.
Utilizing a threaded member the user first secures each lens between the upper and lower elements of the lens holding device, whereupon adjustment knobs are then employed to reposition the lenses in selective lateral and angular directions allowing fabrication of apertures at precise angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drill presses for eyeglass lenses have been provided in prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.